opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugo Bakugo no Mi
The Bakugo Bakugo no Mi allows the user to become a "Detonate Man". By eating this fruit the user is able to produce a spherical grid around and object that takes the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. In doing so, the user is able to produce explosions on contact. However, by rapidly colliding oxygen and hydrogen molecules in a speedy manner, the user is also able to create explosions at a range. This Devil Fruit is known to be capable of great destruction and has been labled a menace to society. It was eaten by Yuuma Amaterasu of the Amaterasu Pirates. It is also know as the polar opposite of the Naiha Naiha no Mi Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The Bakugo Bakugo no Mi allows Yuuma the ability to create large spherical grids around any given area. Anything completely inside the sphere is prevented form moving and is struck with a powerful explosion. This works by allowing Yuuma to create an unstable imbalance of energy in whatever matter he touches, causing it to explode violently. He has also revealed himself to be capable of causing that instability to flow from one place to another at his will, essentially directing localized explosions from long range. Yuuma is also able to use these localized explosives as an extension of himself without forming the spherical grids, when it is in use in this manner, his hands glow as though they were on fire and he is capable of causing anything he has come into contact with to rapidly expand before the resulting sudden expansion causes the object to explode due to the immense strain on its physical form. By manipulating the amount of energy he uses, instead of creating an energy imbalance within an object, Yuuma shifts the atomic and molecular composition within objects so as to change whatever he touches into a chemical explosive.With this technique, he can completely obliterate a person's being or even explode small portions of the body independently from others, although due to his nature he often only uses this to explode buildings or portions of opponent's ships. The user is able to manipulate the explosive energy produced by this fruit in order to create two different types of explosives. The 'light' explosive that is produced is dispersed and far easier to control due to its linear increase in strength, and ideal for holding a stance or utilizing it to maintain hovering. The 'heavy' explosive, on the other hand, is a stronger, more dangerous explosive that is more difficult to control due to its exponential increase in strength; it is ideal for acceleration or raw power against an opponent. Usage Techniques * Yuuma focuses his explosive energy around one of his fists and after establishing direct contact with his opponent through a simple punch, he utilises the special ability of his Devil Fruit to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact. This explosion then creates a large vacuum in the immediate area sucking anything near it into the now exploding area. Due to the directionality of the vacuum itself, Yuuma is able to minimise any dangers of being struck by resultant debris and even recoil from the initial explosion appears to be completely negated. * Yuuma uses one of his hands to support the other by placing his attacking hand in front and the other behind him, while firing a large blast of explosive energy that moves at intense speeds through his free hand. The blast of energy is free to be manipulated by Yuuma and even travels extremely fast towards its target, and upon making contact with either the opponent or the environment, the blast will expand to take in a medium sized area before then exploding into a massive ball of fire. This technique is mainly utilized to catch high speed opponents and often leaves large craters in its wake. * Yuuma creates a massive ball of explosive energy that in turn is capable of firing explosion beams in every direction. The beams fired off are capable of piercing through some armors and even through poorly built ships, but cannont break through Marine ships with ease. The massive ball itself is capable of being used as a shield by protecting Yuuma from attacks and detonating them on contact. He can also launch the massive ball of energy towards opponents causing the entire area that it makes contact with to be reduced to ash. In doing so, he is able to attack a large group of people and cause widespread damage quite quickly. * By manipulating the explosive energy to heat up the energy in front of him, Yuuma is able to create a vacuum by removing the oxygen from an area and drawing nearby people and objects toward him. Once the objects have reached a close enough distance, Yuuma proceeds to manipulate the explosive energy into several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the Yuuma and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it will heat up all the water inside their body, evaporating it and leaving them in a mummified state. * Producing the explosive energy in front of his body, Yuuma is able to expel it in the form of a wall or sphere that can surround him or allies. This barrier is able to protect all those inside from attacks including those from Devil Fruits and is impervious to techniques that dismantle it as the explosive energy constantly circulates and uses its own energy to reform and patch any holes. When attacked from the outside, the barrier launches the attack back at the enemy and then causes a fiery backdraft to occur causing everything in the immediate vicinity of the outside of the sphere to erupt in a massive explosion. This is known as the "Ultimate Defense" as well as Yuuma's trump card in a tight situation. * Charging his hands with explosive energy provided by the Bakugo Bakugo no Mi, Yuuma is able to "tag" his opponents with this energy, resulting in the target glowing with an orange energy similar to that of the explosive energy of this Devil Fruit. The tag cannot be removed unless the target is immersed in water and washes it off as the energy acts in the same manner as a pheremone and remains attached to the target for an extended period of time. By clapping his hands together as if he were praying, Yuuma is able to cause everything he has marked to explode. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia